1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light-emitting display devices, and more particularly, to flexible organic light-emitting display devices in which the penetration of water is prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices generally have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and reduced power consumption, and thus may be used across a variety of applications such as personal portable devices (e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones) or large screen displays (e.g., television sets).
An organic light-emitting display device has self-emitting characteristics, and the weight and thickness of the organic light-emitting display device can be reduced since the organic light-emitting display device does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device.
A flexible organic light-emitting display device may be manufactured using a plastic substrate. Since vapor permeability of the plastic substrate is too large, the life span of the organic light-emitting display device may be, however, decreased.